Big School (ft Human Emotions)
by HappyFriends
Summary: This is my first story EVER on Fanfiction and I have no idea what I am doing. Here, the Emotions are 11... and they're starting a new school. :D It's dedicated to my first friend on Fanfiction, Starnerve.
1. Chapter 1

**Joy - Lovejoy**

 **Sadness- Sadella**

 **Disgust - Dionysia**

 **Anger- Anakin :)**

 **Fear- (plain old) Fred**

Lovejoy made sure she had everything she needed for tomorrow. Pencil case? Check. 30cm ruler in the pencil case? Check. Bendy pencil? Nope… someone would probably take it so she was better off not taking it. Lovejoy didn't really believe in 'good luck charms' as such… she was much the optimistic person, and didn't let Unluckiness get in her way… however she put her little sheep bracelet on, just in case. Everything was PERFECT. She just couldn't wait! New place, new friends, even new teachers, what could go wrong? And anyway, she'd planned EVERYTHING. She'd looked through the School Day Timetable at least fifty-two times, and she'd practically memorised it. 8:55, registration. 9:00, Lesson 1. Break, 11:20. Lunch, 12:30. 3:40, go home. Simples.

In another house a few blocks away, another little girl was getting ready for the same Big Thing. Sadella had a blue backpack with clouds on it which she bought from her local supermarket. She loved the design, but she was worried that people would make fun of it because it wasn't 'cool' enough. Her old best friend, Jill, had a beautiful designer bag, from something called Connecting with France or something like that (close enough, Sadella). The other girls were really jealous, but Sadella just didn't understand what was there to be jealous about. Jill's bag didn't really have enough space to keep much stuff in it, and Sadella's bag could be so heavy that she could be carrying a ton of bricks in there, so it would be no use to her anyway. Jill was always by Sadella's side, whenever the other kids made fun of her, she was always sticking up for her, and now that she's moved away…

Dionysia, on the other hand, was eager to show off her brand new stuff. Her fabtastic new bag. Her new slightly-high-heeled school shoes. Her new file with the kittens on it. EVERYTHING. Plus, her mum had let her dye a few strands of her hair. So, in her already-quite-weirdly coloured hair, she had a quirky orchid pink streak down the right hand side. Which, to Dionysia, was awesome, and there were very few things Dionysia found awesome, so it was usually the case that whenever Dionysia found something awesome, everybody else did too. Dionysia was quite the 'queen-bee', she had to be better than everybody else and looked down upon them like a ruler looks down on his peasants, or a celebrity looks down on her fans. She had always grown up in the spotlight, what with her elder sister being one of THE most famous actresses on the planet. But, pushing that aside, Dionysia was more than ready to see what was going to happen tomorrow.

In an apartment room, a little boy was packing his things as well. He honestly didn't care what his things looked like, as he was determined to leave the first chance he got. As long as it didn't have anything 'cute' on it, he was fine. He was rarely fine with anything. Anakin was like a piece of popping candy… as soon as you 'triggered' him, he would just explode. Popping candy isn't really that explosive actually. Some would argue that even dynamite was less explosive than Anakin's temper. He had already been expelled from 5 schools for many different reasons, so he was absolutely sure there would be a similar story in this one. After thinking this through for a while, he decided that if that was to be his fate, there was no use packing and he'd be better off watching some TV. And that's exactly what he did for the next few hours.

Right outside the dreaded building, lived a tall-ish boy. Some people were excited for tomorrow, some weren't… but this guy was having a nervous breakdown. "Fred, it's OK." His mother said. "You're only going to a new school, and it's right outside our house. What could happen?" EVERYTHING could happen. A PLANET could just fall out of the sky and crush the school, and there would be no time to run back home because you would just be SQUISHED. And just think about the teachers. What kind of monsters would they be? He'd read the Harry Potter books many a time, he knew that teachers could do all sorts if people weren't on their good side. And what if he got lost? He'd be a laughing stock. What if he forgot his pen? His teacher would probably murder him! No pen! He shoved a whole box of his dad's pens into his bag. By this time, it was so heavy he could hardly pick it up. Being home-schooled for the majority of his life, Fred didn't know what it was like to go to a proper school. "You're just going to have to find out. Who knows, you might like it!" said his mother, and tucked Fred up into his nice warm bed (he'd spilt hot chocolate on it before while panicking, so it was just the right temperature). "Try to get enough sleep, because tomorrow's a big day, and you've got to be ready," she said, switching the light off and turning his nightlight on.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...wehey!**

 **.Fiji : Thank you! ^^**

 **Starnerve: Yes, that's why I changed it :) Thank you!**

 **Mystrieuse: Thank you very much :3**

 **Coon: I'm not planning on including any at the moment, but thanks for reading!**

Lovejoy's POV

A jolly tune boomed out of my phone at around ten past 8. I woke up and realized I'd forgotten to set my alarm clock last night! Someone was calling me… I looked at my phone. It was Auntie Sophie. Why…?

"Hi, Auntie Sophie!" I said in the most cheerful voice I could muster.

"Hi, Lucia! How's my favorite niece?" she asked.

"I'm Lovejoy…" I said.

"Oh, hello, Lovejoy! I haven't talked to you in ages. How's life?" she asked.

"It's fine, thank you, Auntie Sophie. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine as ever! Can you believe it, I lost 8 stone at the gym last month," she replied.

"Yeah… that's nice… I'm kind of getting late for…"

"And now I can fit into that lovely mini skirt I bought years and years ago. I look ravishing."

Mum came running into the room and hissed "Lovejoy why aren't you…" then she saw me holding my phone. "Is that Auntie Sophie?"

I nodded.

She gave me an acknowledging look and took my phone out of my hands and started talking herself. What a lifesaver. I was almost certain she was going to tell the story about when she was little and she was starting a new school and she accidently superglued herself to a chair and then she became the most popular girl in the school. For supergluing herself to a chair. I find some of her stories quite unbelievable.

So I had breakfast (my favorite cereal. I love it.) and got into my new uniform (I look like a businesswoman squeeeeeeeeee!). I picked up my lovely new bag and set off for school (Mum was still talking to Auntie Sophie. She looked so bored. I could hear a high pitched voice from the other side going 'and THEN there was that time where I was a bit older than Lucia and…'. My mum took the phone away from her ear and whispered, "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave your phone at home today. Sophie will get terribly upset if I drop the call on her now."

I nodded and replied, "Ok."

The high pitched voice came again, "Are you even LISTENING?"

I shot her an apologetic look and happily skipped off to the bus station. I was JUST in time. The driver was JUST ABOUT to close the door before he saw me. I sat next to an old lady who was reading the newspaper. She was really nice, and we talked through the whole journey.

"So, do you go to Autumn Winds School?" she asked.

"It's my first day!" I replied.

"Wow, you're happy. I wish my granddaughter was as excited as you. I tried to sit next to her but she told me that she was embarrassed! Of me!" she said, sadly. "She's starting as a First Year today as well. She's trying to 'make an impression'." She emphasized those last words.

Finally, we reached the building. It was very… big. The old woman goodbyed me and sneaked a lime sweet in my pocket. I smiled at her and got off but accidently bumped into another kid in front of me, in front of everyone. NOT the best of moves when you're trying to make friends.

"Ooh…sorry…" I said.

She brushed herself off and carefully inspected her sleeve to see if I had accidently brushed some of my germs onto her clothes.

"Were you talking to my grandmother?" she demanded.

"Well… maybe… I don't really know you…or your grandmother… she was SOMEONE's grandmother… but-" I managed.

She rolled her eyes. "YES, that was my grandmother. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing much," I said. "Just…life."

"Did she mention me?"

"Yes, a bit…"

Her shoulders stiffened up.

"Did she say anything embarrassing?" she asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Thank GOODNESS!" she breathed. "I'm Dionysia by the way."

"Cool. I'm Lovejoy."

"Are you a First Year too?"

"Yes, I am!" I declared. "And I am SO excited, what about you?"

"Halfy halfy." She said.

"Are you scared of the other kids?" I asked.

"No, the kids are OK. I'm a cool person, everyone likes cool people." She fluttered her eyelashes (I can't believe they're not fake!) and said, "It's the teachers I'm worried about. But more than that… when my sister came here before she became an actress, she got bullied… you know… guys throwing fresh gum at her face, that sort of thing. That might happen to me too, you know?"

"It'll be FINE, I guess," I said.

Then a smiley, stout woman called all of us inside the building, and we all marched in a single file line (sort of double file because Dionysia stood next to be to avoid the guy with the Mohawk behind us, because he looked 'pretty angry, don'cha think?')

Today was going to be absolutely PERFECT.


End file.
